pizzatowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snick
Snick the Porcupine is a character who appears in the Pizza Tower SAGE 2019 demo. The demo takes place at his own special event, the Snick Amateur Game Expo, where he invites Peppino to try his games. Like a certain famous hedgehog, he has a style and attitude that came straight out of the 1990's, but he is less popular than that other animal mascot. He also has a ghastly floating form (or possibly an evil doppelganger) named snick.exe (stop changing it you arent helping its in the files you buffoon its a canon now get out), in reference to the popular Sonic creepypasta that he was based off of. Snick.exe appears once Snick's Challenge becomes selectable. Once Snick's Challenge is beaten, you can play as the Snick in the demo by hitting a block in the Cowboy Task room. Hitting the block again allows you to switch back to Peppino, and vice versa. Gameplay When playing as Snick, the player automatically builds speed when walking, but can drift at high speeds. Abilities Peelout The dash button makes Snick use the same Super Peelout ability that Sonic can use in Sonic CD, letting him reach top speed in an extremely short time and without building speed first. He can also enter the successive stages of dashing by walking without the dash button being held, like how Sonic runs in his games. Super Jump Same as Peppino's & The Noise's Super Jump, but looks completely different - he briefly transforms into Electric Snick, in reference to Super Sonic, and flies straight upwards until he hits a ceiling. Spindash''' Ability''' Snick can spindash while holding down the duck button. Automatic Dash Moving Snick makes him automatically gain momentum in walking. Height and Ducking Snick is Always Ducking due to his short height but is still able to roll like Peppino and Noise. Snick's height allows him to avoid more enemies due to his short hurtbox but it can make it more difficult to collect points to tall for him. Transformations Armor Snick Same as Knight Peppino & Noise. Instead of gaining a suit of knight armor, Snick Gets his Armor, in reference to Metal Sonic from the Sonic series. Armor Snick uses rocket shoes to move, and spring legs to jump. Bomb Snick Since he can Spindash, Snick Holds the bomb by simply touching it and can move around freely. Bomb Snick works the same as Bomb Peppino & The Noise. Ball Snick As Snick is always ducking, this transformation can only happen when he gets kicked by a Pepperoni Goblin or either the slopes. Snick transforms into a ball similar to Sonic when he rolls or jump. Trivia * Snick was created for the Sonic Amateur Game Expo 2019 to be a knockoff of Sonic, making the Pizza Tower demo relevant to SAGE 2019 and downloadable on their site. ** Snick has multiple animations that reference Sonic, like his jump, body slam, and Ball Peppino/Ball Snick status, as well as the animations for entering a door, and his idle animation. ** When playing as Snick, the exit door is changed to a signpost with his face on it. * Snick's taunts are all references to various Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog YTMMVs created by iteachvader. ** Snick's parachute and goggles are a reference to "Skydiving!" ** Snick's submarine is a reference to "Getaway Submarine." ** Snick in a pot is a reference to "Hedgehog Stew." ** Snick's go-kart and trophy are a reference to "Win the race." * Snick was made playable in the SAGE 2019 demo after Pizza Tower Guy held a vote as to whether to include him or The Noise as the demo's second playable character. Snick Teamed up the vote with The Noise. then, he's a Third playable character. * During gameplay, Snick collects donuts or ingredients, which are similar to rings, which are what Sonic a familiar blue hedgehog collects. (Changeable In Options) * Despite being a porcupine, Snick has a more defined snout that is similar to a Hedgehog's. Gallery Snick walk.gif|Snick walking 1.png|Snick.exe from Snick's Challenge SNICK WANTS TO KNOW YOUR LOCATION.png|Snick.exe in the Snick's Challenge monitor Sleigh.gif|Snick pulling the sleigh for Peppino and his allies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Friendly NPCs